


It makes me nervous

by uselessmoth



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex fierro is a good friend, Anxiety, Background Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Comfort, Cuddles, Kissing, Multi, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico is a Dork, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Will Solace is a Dork, but he doesn't know how to ask, self projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessmoth/pseuds/uselessmoth
Summary: Nico doesn't know how to deal with his feelings and Will tries to help
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Nico di Angelo & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase & Will Solace, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	It makes me nervous

No 

He knew he wasn’t trying to do anything bad. Just it was no-no-no. He couldn’t explain it. Don’t touch- stop don’t. No, don’t let go. Get off. No more. Stay. No-no-no. 

He mustered up a smile at Will’s question. 

“Will, I’m okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He opened the door. 

Kiss him. Kiss him. Can’t do it. Coward. Do it. Now! No, don’t. Ask him to stay. No, don’t. 

Will smiled at him warmly. Skeletal butterflies flapping in his stomach. He wanted to throw up. 

Stay stay stay. Please don’t. Let him go. Tell him to go. No, let him stay. 

“Okay. Um… can I stay with you maybe? You don’t have to if you don’t want me to?” 

Nico felt taken back. 

Stay, stay, stay. Let him in. NO! Let him go. Tell him to leave. 

He pushed open the door and smiled. The cabin was a lot nicer than when he first moved in. His bed was unmade, Hazel’s was neatly made. Hospital corners and all as she had been taught when she was young. Their cabin was different to most, much like how Percy had made his. They only had two campers so they were allowed to personalise it a bit more than the posters the others go to have. 

Will walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

Tell him you changed your mind Stay, Stay, Stay! Kiss him! Tell him you love him. LEave. Go, go! 

“Nico?” 

He looked up from the floor. Brown eyes wide, face pale. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” 

“Yeah. Fine. Just, uhh… I don’t know how to explain it.” 

The blonde smiled at him gently. Placing a hand on his cheek. Nico leant into instinct. When Will started to touch and it landed home he’d go along with it. 

“Try. The worst explanation and I’ll still try to understand.” 

Nico let out a small laugh. Mainly just air from his lungs. 

Tell him. No don’t. Brush it off. Can’t speak. Speak. Kiss him. 

“I-“ 

Will’s hand was so warm against his face. Healer’s hands with small cuts and callous. He loved his hands so much. 

“It’s weird. I have to work myself up to do anything. To kiss you, hug you. Anything really.” 

Will was quiet. Nico could feel his eyes on him. Those blue blue eyes. He couldn’t even look him in the eye when they started dating. His face would burn red. 

“And even talking to you. Sometimes that’s hard. I just don’t…” 

On instinct he had started twisting his ring.a nervous tik he had since he had it. 

“That’s fine. We can find another way to get your point across. Like you don’t have to start anything, we could just make up a little code and that’ll make me know that you want something. Then I know and I can do it. So then it works well and-“ 

The taller boy started to ramble. The hyperfixation kicking in. 

“Will.” 

He kept going. His words combining together as his speech got faster. Nico was almost certain he was coming up with ways, hang gestures and tapping to let him know he wanted something. 

“Will…” 

Nothing. 

“William.” 

He snapped in front of his face and his eyes focused again. 

“Sorry. I’m back now. I think.” 

Nico gave a little laugh and sat down on his bed. The blonde followed, flopping down into the messy covers. 

Say it. No. Don’t tell him. Do it. No no no. Don’t. 

“Can… can we…. um.” 

Will lifted his face from the dark sheets. 

“Cuddle? Kiss?” 

He was twisting his ring again. It was a wonder he hadn’t twisted the ring so much he ground it down to the bone. 

“The first one.” His face felt like fire. 

Is that how Leo felt all the time? Burning up from the inside. Did all the Hephaestus kids feel like that? 

Will wiggled up to where he was sitting. One arm laying across the mattress behind Nico and the other waiting in the air. 

“You’re going to have to lay down. It doesn’t work like that death boy.” 

Nico tensed. He could do this. It was fine, they did it all the time. No one was here but them as well. 

“Don’t call me death boy.” 

“Try. You don’t have to if you don’t want to but if you can. That’s all I ask.” Will said. 

Nico pulled away from the comfort on his cheek. Sitting down in the unmade ‘nest’ he had. Hazel had adopted the name when she had seen it unmade and saw how the blankets often ended up in a circular shape after he slept in it. Will followed sitting down next to him. 

“I-” 

His words felt heavy in his throat. It was constricting so he could breathe but not speak. He eventually gave up, just shaking his head sadly. Will placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s fine Neeks. If you can’t say it, write it and then just show me that. I can wait for an answer as well. Take as much time as you need.” 

Nico nodded and lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. Moving closer to worm his way into a hug. Will understood and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You are the best.” He mumbled into the bright orange of his shirt. 

Will gave out a soft chuckle and laid down. His head smacking the wall softly and creating a soft thud. Nico knew the noise very well. Hazel and himself often hit the wall. Hazel more so as she was used to the smaller Camp Jupiter bunks rather than the wide beds they had in the Hades’ cabin. He carded a hand through his hair, making the messy strands fall into Nico’s face. 

Do it. Just kiss him. No. NO. Can’t do it. He’s your boyfriend. You can do it. Just do it. Can’t. No. 

Nico mustered up the small amount of courage he put away for Will. Battles came easy, romance did not for him. He had all the romantic ideas in his head. Dates, cuddles, kisses and being the teenager he was he would admit he had thought about sex. Just he was gay and had the mindset of someone from his time period. Terrified. If Hades hadn’t done what he did, if the monsters didn’t kill him the people sure would have tried. 

So with the tiny bit of courage, he traced the word love onto Will’s back. Slowly, as they were both dyslexic. Nico had to first remember how to spell it and let Will decipher it. 

“Love you too Sunshine.” 

Nico blushed red and buried his face into his chest even more. Will shifted again so he was resting on Nico’s pillows. The two of them sitting there quietly, Will’s fingers still running through Nico’s hair, gently untangling the knots from the mat of sweat it was soaked in during the day mostly. The smaller one would never admit it but he loved people playing with his hair. Will running his hands through it, Hazel and Renya’s attempt at trying to braid it, Jason’s affectionate hair ruffles. He loved it all. He liked being touched in general, yet he was never brave enough to say it. He had come up with an idea that because he and Bianca were so close and then he lost her and went rogue was part of the problem. It didn’t matter now anyway. He liked being with Will, whether they were touching or not. Sometimes he just liked to stand next to him. He often just did that, stand or sit next to him, sometimes their shoulders would bump others they would touch at all. It just still felt nice. 

“What you thinkin about death boy?” 

Nico groaned at that nickname. He hated them all (read: loved but would never admit it) but Death boy was the one he hated with a passion. 

“Could you not? “

“You know you love me.” 

Nico’s face lit up like Leo did often when he got excited. His heart fluttered dangerously as well. 

He really did love, Will. He just never had the confidence to say it out loud to him.

***********  
Who knew that Nico Di Angelo would find an ally in a dead person. 

Well, technically you wouldn’t know she was dead unless you were Nico or she told you. But still. 

Alex Fierro was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She fought like a demon and by Greek standards very wildly, due to the thing of she could face death with a smile on her battlefield at home and come back in time for dinner. Nico was familiar with death but not like the pair from the other lot were. Nico also supposed she didn’t fight with a sword. The wire she had was sharp, as he ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time with a very distressed Will on the other end. 

They had a strange first meeting that was for sure. 

Now they were in the training area while Magnus and Will were in the infirmary. Will was attempting to be semi-functional and not get hyper fixated on trying to teach Magnus more about healing. Nico had once grumbled about it being unfair that Norse demi-gods didn’t get the usual dose of ADHD or dyslexia. Annabeth had tried to explain how it was different for everyone, such as Leo not being dyslexic but had the worse ADHD out of most of the capers. Frank was a lucky bastard who got neither. 

“So anyway, what’s on your mind?” Alex’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

He looked up at the green-haired shapeshifter. Those wicked eyes watching him in interest. 

“Uhh, nothing?” He said. 

“That sounds more like you’re trying to convince yourself. Nothing escapes past me, however. I share a floor with a rock, expresses nothing but anger and Magnus. I also have a sister who doesn’t like talking about feelings unless she’s got to. Hearth’s face is his only give away for what his tone is. I’m pretty good at reading people.” 

Nico looked back up at the girl. She had taken up a casual lean against the seat behind her, hands pressed on her knees firmly. 

“Have you got any relationship advice?” 

She gave a cackle. Throwing her head back to the sky and Nico grumbled. He had better hope of going to Percy or Annabeth with this shit. Just because people were in a relationship didn’t mean they were good at helping. 

“I am probably the worst person to come to. Magnus tells me he loves me a lot, he’s like that with people, however. I’m not. I say it when I feel like it and it’s always been like that. So I don’t say it like fifteen times a day. I say it when I say goodnight to him and that’s about it. He doesn’t care, he uses it enough for both of us. I’ll initiate more contact between us but saying all that mushy stuff? Nope.” 

Nico looked back down at his shoes. His sword tapping against his shoes softly. Maybe he should just try and write it out and work up the courage to leave it for Will and hide at Camp Jupiter for a bit. Or go visit Hades and Persephone. 

“I can try and give you some tips thou.” 

He looked back up. She was still lounging in the same position. Her eyes a lot soften from the look she was wearing before. Nico had been friends with Alex for almost a year now, he was used to her becoming soft on him but really and she would never show it. Even with Magnus they were always bickering and fighting. He sometimes doubted that she had any soft moments with him. Granted him and Will kept the smaller moments between them. MAinly due to Nico’s embarrassment when doing anything with his boyfriend. In the quiet of his cabin or the rare moments in the infirmary. 

“I just can’t do anything. Show affection or say nice stuff. I’ve survived some of the nastiest shit in the world and I can’t say I love my boyfriend to his face. I have all these really mushy ideas in my head but I can’t get enough courage to say hey Will wanna go on a date.” 

He stood up and started pacing back and forth across the seat below Alex. She had kindly removed her legs. He knew that he had a tendency to ramble but sometimes it just wouldn’t stop. Bianca used to giggle when he would start up with the mythomagic facts and strategies falling from his lips. As someone who was almost eighteen, he doubted it was anything but cute or adorable than it had been when he was ten. 

He didn’t know how long he spewed about his problems but he was almost certain he had lost track of what he was talking about multiple times. He eventually lost all train of thought when he stopped walking back and forth. Alex looked almost worried for him. 

“Better now?”

He sat back down sighing. 

“Did you catch any of that? I feel like I really should tell Will.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

‘Well I got some of it but I think who it was aimed at got all of it.” She pointed to the walkway. 

Will gave a small wave at the pair. Magnus stood at his side awkwardly. Looking incredibly short standing next to every growing boy. Fuck Will was considered an adult. Nico felt the panic building in his chest and then the sensation of falling. Darkness surrounding him. Before he went under completely he heard Alex’s startled shout and a loud What the Fuck from Magnus. 

He stumbled slightly and face planted into Hazel’s bed. Thankfully just the one in the Hades’ cabin because if he did it to Camp Jupiter he would have passed out. He had two ways of dealing with embarrassment and fear. Shadow travel to Will, Hazel, Jason or Renya. Or his cabin, the Apollo cabin or Hazel’s quarters at Camp Jupiter. 

Safe places and people. He did in his sleep a couple of times which had sent Will into a frenzy every time. Having someone randomly pop into your bed having a nightmare was something no one could quite get used to. 

He wiggled more up into the pillows and waited. Will would come looking for him soon. After talking to Alex to get the most out of her, leave Magnus and her. He’d come here first. Nico knew how to avoid him but he felt like he should stick around for this conversation. Worse comes to worst he could take a pen and paper into the closet and push replies through the gap. 

Why couldn’t he act like a normal human being? Hades was suave, his mother was a beautiful rich woman who flirted with many men and Hazel could openly talk with Frank without blushing too much. Or it could have been her darker complexion. Why was he so different from the others? Maybe he could just hide under the floorboards, ask Leo to bring him food. 

Scrap that idea, Leo was away from camp. Nico was a seasonal camper and Will stayed most of the time as it was closer to the school he was attending. Also, Nico secretly hoped it was for him as well. 

A knock on the door pulled him from his spiralling thoughts. 

“Neeks?” 

“Come in.” he lifted his head and imminently smooshed it back into the fluff of blankets. 

The door creaked open and he listened to Will’s footsteps. The bed shifted as the older boy sat down on the bed.

“Alex told me what was up. Well, a little bit of it. I heard most of that rant you went on. It was so sweet.” His hand made its way into Nico’s hair. Twirling the short strands around his fingers. Giving a light tug sometimes as well. “I think it’s really sweet you want to do stuff with me like that. A true gentleman you are.” 

He felt his face light up. The red burning his ears, Will could probably see his ears and how red they were. If he did he didn’t say anything. 

“I’d really like one of those dates you described. You could just write it down and leave it on my desk, like the date and time and where. I wouldn’t care if you spent the date face down the entire time unless you felt comfortable enough to look at me.” 

Nico gave a nod and turn to look up at Will. He hadn’t noticed he was lying next to him. Instead of him just sitting. Their noses brushed softly and his face burned. 

“Can I kiss you?” His voice was nothing short of a whisper. 

Nico lifted his face out of the sheets, closing his eyes. He was used to kissing but after that fiasco, he was more than ready to become a ball of shame even for holding hands. 

Will’s lips were always warm. Well, Will, in general, was always warm. The apollo kids had a higher body temperature than most. Nico loved kissing as well, yet he never knew what to do with his hands. Even when he got hugs he would just let his arms fall by his sides. Jason had tried to encourage him to move them so the person hugging him felt less awkward. 

Will pulled away first, Nico tried to follow his lips. 

“I love you so much. Like I said before I’m willing to let you work yourself out before you do anything. You’re fucked up in the head and I understand if that stops you from doing stuff. Just know we can find other ways to tell each other things. Hand gestures or like other things. I want to make sure you’re comfortable with anything we do.” 

Oh boy here he goes, Nico thinks as his boyfriend started up. Will often talked a lot. He loved the sound of his voice so it was nice to hear the older boy start a ramble. 

“Will.” 

You could kiss him. No. He couldn’t do that. 

Come on do it.

He did it. Cutting him off mid-sentence. His heart jumped in excitement. He actually fucking did it! 

Will cupped his chin and deepened the kiss a little bit more. Nico’s heart started to jump widely, oh god this was nice. And the thought of this going further scared him a little. 

“Okay, I’m pretty sure this is Nico’s cabin.” 

“We’ve been friends with all of this lot for how long? And you still don’t know where they live.” 

“Shut up. You still get lost between the battlefield and our rooms.” 

Nico pulled away from the kiss. Will groans as he left the bed and got to the door. Of course those pair would show up now. Pulling open the door to reveal Alex about to knock and Magnus standing on the steps. 

“Told you. Trust me Mags I’m the best.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes in response. 

“So Nico. What was that? We’re familiar with teleporting through realms but that was very different.” 

“We don’t teleport technically.” Magnus mumbled from behind her. 

Nico sighed and felt like closing the door in their face and maybe working the courage up to continue kissing Will. Yet Will would probably have a go at him for being rude. 

“Shadow Travel. Hades’ kid things. I use the shadows to get around and long distances make me pass out.” 

Will appeared from behind him. “Yes and he shouldn’t be doing it because it almost killed him once.” 

“It was three years ago.” 

Alex laughed. “Alright then we’ll leave you two to whatever you were doing then. Come on Magnus, we’ll go bother someone else we know. See you guys at dinner. Make sure you use protection.”

She shut the door with a wink and Nico spluttered. He turned around finding Will bright red. Blonde hair covering his eyes, the bottom half of his face rivalled Racheal’s hair. 

“Will?” 

He shook his head frantically. Turned on his heel and collapsed onto Nico’s bed. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just let me become one with your bedsheets.” He voice was muffled. 

Don’t do it. No, don’t do it. Dooooo it! 

Nico collected as much confidence as he could and flopped down on his boyfriend’s back. He let out a noise of discomfort. 

“Do… haff to?” Was the muffled reply. 

He found his hand on the bed and wrapped his hand around it. Why did some days he had more confidence than the others? He didn’t understand this. Nico didn’t understand a lot of things honestly. Especially Will, but he did know he was a fool for him. 

“Nico as much as I love you. You’re fucking heavy get off.” 

Will rolled and knocked Nico to the floor. He hit the ground on his shoulder. Groaning a little. 

“Oh gods! Neeks!” Will leaned over the side. 

Nico found even more confidence in himself and kissed him. Smiling into the awkward angle because hell was he a sucker for this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off how I dealt with my past relationships because I've got no idea how I managed to get them but I had thoughts like all the time and had no idea how to talk about it


End file.
